Solitary Lovers
by GhostlyApril
Summary: Rin was an average high schooler. Excelling in her studies and living with her cousins and brother, she was completely normal. With the side job of working for the GACB. When stories of the reknown killer, "La Sourire" circulate in her area, Rin is sent to go undercover and investigate. But what happens when she comes face to face with the tealette 'criminal? MIKU/RIN.Eventual Yuri
1. Prologue

**Solitary Lovers- Prologue**

Closer. It was coming closer. Whatever it was, I could tell it did not mean pleasant times with me.

The footsteps that echoed down this gloomy, damp alleyway sent chills racing down my spine.

The end. Was this it? No! I had worked too long and too hard for it to end like this!

I ran. I couldn't stop to think, all I knew was that I either ran, or faced the same fate the other girls of my town had. My legs pumped and my heart raced. Lungs burned and short blonde hair clung to my face and the lines of my neck, weighted down by the rain. Black leggings clung to the bends of my knees in a way they hadn't on their own.

I had no idea how fast I was running, but I knew I couldn't stop. The rain felt like a thousand paper cuts scraping my skin and leaving bleeding cuts in their wake. My buckled boots made soft sound on the damp pavement. _Pat, pat, pat, pat…_

What was happening? There was no time for me to think. This killer. This… _thing. _I could see my breath leave steam from my fast panting. My legs ached, but I knew, I _knew_ that if I gave up now, I wouldn't live to see my twin brother ever again.

_Run, Rin. Stop thinking and run before you get yourself killed! _My brain screamed. My azure hues widened and I took off again. How stupid of me!

I took refuge underneath the roof of an abandoned sort of shack on the end of a building. I wanted to scream, but I knew they would find me. It was only around 5pm, yet the rain poured down like there would be no end. It was a living nightmare.

I was completely numb. My lungs burned, it hurt to breathe. I was drenched and I couldn't feel my legs.

And that's when a spot of teal raced across my vision. I held my breath.

_No._


	2. Chapter 1

**Solitary Lovers- Chapter 1**

This hallway. The dreary, half dead hallways of the boarding school I was being forced to attend. Girls chattered meaninglessly, boys bumped and budged their oh-so-mighty ways down the hallway, talking loudly. I clung to my books for dear life, trying to make it to the basement floor of the school for my training.

My canvas sneakers patted down the stairs of the school, as I still clutched my binder and finally made it downstairs. I tried to go a bit faster before the signal beeped, a sign that class was now in session.

I burst into the room just as it beeped, the sound echoing off the walls of the gym. _Phew,_ I thought, setting my binder down and racing into the locker room to change.

You see, I work in one of the many chains of the Government Association of Crime Bureau.

Hey, my name is Kagamine Rin. We haven't met before.

I'm the average 14 year old. I get homework and turn it in the next day. I have bright blonde hair and azure eyes, as the same for my brother. I live at home with my twin brother, Len, along with my cousins Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo.

They work here as well.

Let me explain the GACB.

You see, the organization was grouped by the Japanese government for the protection of this country. The crime rate here is not high, you have noticed. Right? We usually go under cover and let the Japanese police take partial credit; therefore criminals have no idea who they're really messing with.

We agents are given numbers. Our names are only said when we are assigned mission leaders. Our numbers are pretty simple. See, mine is 02, and so is Len's. Luka's is 03, Gakupo's 04, Kaito 05, Miki 06, and Meiko 07. Those are the only people in the organization I really know…

Our job is to thwart threats to the government, but lately, we've been receiving reports of a killer known as _"La Sourire.", _French for "The Smile."

The figure has been targeting mostly young girls between 12-15 years old. No one knows what is happening to the victims, but most news channels show the victims being last seen around an alleyway down on the corner near a bakery. The theory is, the figure must have a very sweet smile. They seek out someone, following them. They offer kindness to the victim, slowly inching closer until they snap and finally just take them.

All of us stood in a circle around the Boss. I was spacing out as he, Kiyoteru, explained it all. I wondered, "_How could there be no evidence of the gender of this person? There were witnesses, there must have been at least one, considering the reports…" _I was snapped out of my little trance by Boss calling my number out.

"02, you have been chosen for this project of the _La Sourire_ case." He announced.

Oh, _hell_ no. This cannot be happening.

"You will be working alongside 03, 05, and 07. Now, get to your training. "He

I was just about to protest, but I was shut up.

"But, Hiyama-san," Luka urged. "How should we get started?" her sapphire eyes glimmered with only slight fear.

"You two will be undercover for now. I would like for 07 to get in up close and personal with this killer. She has a lot of back bone and she is an excellent fighter," He replied, looking focused. The black frames of his glasses slightly slipped down his nose; they never really did fit him well.

He easily pushed them back up. "02, I want you to only be undercover for a week or so. Then, you and 07 will be leading together, and that's when I can slip in 06 and 05. 04 will be assisting me in work at the HQ." he explained to us, making eye contact between myself and the rest of my group. We all nodded.

"_Watashitachiha shippai shimasen!"*_ We all exclaimed in unison, and then went our separate ways.

What everyone else didn't know was that I was _completely_ terrified, and I had not a single clue as to why my heart raced like this.

Why was I so nervous? It's not like…anyone of us could be killed…

Right?

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I promise to keep updating at least once every two weeks! I may be sidetracked with high school and all, but I will definitely try my best!

*1 _"Watashitachiha shippai shimasen!"_ = Roughly Japanese for, "We will not fail!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Solitary Lovers- Chapter 2**

[ **A/N: Long chapter! Over 1,500 words! You deserve it! Please review, it really keeps me going. I have barely any will to continue if I see no one likes it. But thank you so much for your support**, **_AliasStars_! **]

So, today was the day we would all begin on the _La Sourire _case.

I trained. I spend hours doing it. Sparring with Luka, laser trap tumbling with Len, even hand-to-hand fighting with Meiko; I'd do anything to prevent myself and my team from getting into life threatening danger.

"Alright, 02. Today, I want you to go about your normal schedule." Kiyoteru began as I stepped into the gym. "With the exception of one thing. When you're heading home today, keep going straight. Don't head to your house. Follow 39th street, heading down Hatsukushi Avenue." He continued, his expression that as if he was reciting a lawyer's paper documents.

My eyes widened.

"B-But—That's that st-street with the—"I was cut off short.

"Bakery, I know, that's the point." Kiyoteru told me, with a small gesture of his hand as he spoke to me. "You need to hang around there for an hour or so. I know you don't like it, but it has to be done. Buy a thing or two from the bakery, and then hang around for a little while." He explained.

"The majority of these kidnappings occur on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays; between the hours of 7am-8am and 3pm-9pm. From this information, Kamui and I have concluded that the _La Sourire _is very likely a high school student. I want you to stake out that area until 6pm."

I didn't like the sound of this. Not at all. But it was my job, I couldn't just not do it. I hesitantly agreed.

"Alright, good. Now, get to the lab. Your brother is going to follow you. He will be across the street in case we do come across _La Sourire._" He attempted to confide me. His words were somewhat of a reassurance; my brother was an excellent fighter and he would not go down without a fight. I admired my little Lenny; even if he's a pain in the ass sometimes. Like one time, he was running around the house in a banana costume shrieking that he was a banana. And he cried when I told him he wasn't. I think Mom might have dropped the deranged kid on the head when he was a baby.

Freak.

Anyhow, onward I go.

* * *

I made my way up the grey steps out the back of the gym up to the top floor of the school. Only staff was allowed up here, but this was a part of the school not even the superintendent knew about.

My hands brushed my pastel yellow skirt as I walked. My short metallic boots pattered against the stairs, and I wasn't too chilly in my pastel yellow blouse either. I had black leggings to keep me warm enough; the weather was around 23°C. ( 75 °F )

I stepped into the room of the lab. It was dark in there, only illuminated computer screens kept the room a glowing teal color.

I spotted Len on one of the laptops. He didn't notice me, so I snuck up behind him to see what he was- doing…? Wait a second; did that video just say R-18?

I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey, moron. Quit watching that, you little pervert." I scolded.

"Rin-!" he apparently was startled and fell back onto the ground, still managing to stay seated on the chair. I started to laugh.

Freak.

He stood back up with a glare.

"Orange-freak." He said.

"Banana face." I snapped back.

"Bananas are delicious. I would love to have a banana face." He retorted.

"Yeah, okay. At least I don't watch yaoi porn." I said with a huff.

"I don't think Piko would be happy about you watching-…" I froze, reading the title of the video.

"_Len x Piko, magnet PV. R-18."_ It read.

Len flushed red in the cheeks and looked down, kicking an invisible rock.

"You. Are. A. Moron. Let's go, did you forget you have to tag along with me this time?" I asked, folding my arms across my small chest.

Len walked over to the coat rack. "Hey, jerk. I'm working on it," he said while slipping on his yellow sweatshirt, walking over to me as I grunted in complaint.

"Kay. Let's go." He said, opening the door for me. I obliged, walking out and tapping down the stairs again.

* * *

We walked down the street, the time at the moment being only around 5pm. Cars passed us, but except for that it was kind of quiet. I had my pink cashmere sweater on, because the autumn breeze was a bit cold.

Len walked beside me. We held hands as we walked; we always had since we were children. He didn't want to lose me again after…what had happened when I was younger.

* * *

**Flashback.**

I was kidnapped.

When Len and I were born, we were what my mother always wanted. Boy-Girl twins with soft blonde hair and sparkling azure eyes. My uncle, Theo, grew envious. He was invited over to stay with us when we were around five, due to his house being exterminated of ladybugs.

In the night, I was sleeping peacefully next to Len. I was warm inside his arms, where I loved and still love and feel safe being. After all, he is my twin brother and I love him more than anything.

My uncle scooped me out of his arms. I awoke, crying for Len. He duct-taped my mouth closed and shoved me into his car, driving me down the road and to his house which was around a half mile away. He kept me in his basement.

The next morning, my mother found me and my uncle missing. Len was crying; screaming for me. He wouldn't stop looking. He screamed, _"Rinny! Rinny! Come out! It's not funny anymore, please!"_

Mother panicked. She called my uncle, who at the time didn't have any form of caller ID.

"Hello?" my mother asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, Kozue? What's wrong, darling?" he asked her, sweetly. That bastard.

"Rin! She's missing. And where were you this morning? You were gone, too! Where's Rin! Tell me, right now! I'll call the police; I need my baby girl back." She sobbed into the phone, her voice angry and upset.

My uncle's façade dropped.

"Listen up. Yes, I have her. I took her. You and that filthy husband of yours don't need her. You have Len. Isn't one beautiful child enough? I have Rin now. And I'm keeping her. There's nothing you can or will do about it, I'll be out of the country by tomorrow." He chuckled darkly, standing beside me as I was tied to a chair. My wrists burned, and I couldn't even cry anymore; my tears had dried up.

My mother dropped the phone. Little had she known, Len had been listening in the whole time.

That's when he, 5 year old Kagamine Len, set out for me. He knew exactly how to get to my uncle's house, and there was no stopping him. He wiped his tears and stormed out the door.

He was upset, angry, tired and thirsty. Uncle's house had come into sight. He took off running and barged through the door, gasping when he saw the sick look in my uncle's eyes.

"_Len._ What are you doing here?" my uncle snapped.

"Getting my sister back." He snapped.

My uncle chuckled at him. "You don't know where she is."

"Wanna bet?" he said dangerously, and then banged on the basement door.

I heard him and shrieked with all my might through the tape. I hadn't eaten in around 15 hours and I felt like I was dying.

He glared at my uncle before he was tossed against the door.

The breath was knocked out of him, yet he wasn't scared. He stood up, and then briefly slammed his knee into the man's private area.

Theo fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Len kicked him and screeched, sounding furious and heartbroken. He kicked until he had blood on his little sneakers.

He plucked the key to the basement out of Theo's pocket and unlocked the door. He rushed to me, crying and screaming, "Rin! Rin, mommy is gonna call the cops, he'll get into a lot of trouble for this!" as he untied me and clutched me to his chest.

I sobbed with a raspy voice, and Len showed me to my uncle.

I snapped, "Bastard." I had learned that word from my mother when she was fighting with her friend over the phone once.

Len kicked him in the face until he was unconscious, of course I helped. We were sick little children, merciless against that man. We knew he had beaten our father a few times. Len grabbed the phone, calling my mother.

We were brought home.

**[ A/N: I'm ending this here, so much writing! PLEASEEEE review! It means so much to me, you don't even know. ]**


End file.
